


Needs

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: On the road... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Solo, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Other, Smut, Solo Hunter Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sometimes you have that itch.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. ^^! Really... just working on my prompts and smut...
> 
> No beta, no native though.

Needs SPN FF

*Fuck….* That felt awesome…

Dean arched his back grabbing into the cheap blankets with his free hand and pushing the ligneous peg even deeper with the other…

It was embarrassing for the Winchester Hunter to go that far in his sexual desperation.  
Being horny wasn’t something new and it had been way worse in his youth but even now he had those intense times, only focused on that one need.  
And being horny on the road was sad…

Once more he thrusted the wooden stick farther in, forcing the stinging to lighten up his nerves in addition to that 'dirty' act.

Dean wasn’t proud about it but he wasn’t necessarily feeling guilty about it either. It was just embarrassing to use their equip this way…, especially knowing who would touch it for the supposed use as well and considering what it had already been taken for in practice during Hunts…

The last thought spiked another shudder running down the Winchesters naked body, ripping that deep moan from his lips as he drove the stick even further by pressing it into the mattress, impaling himself on it…, his hand turning up front to stroke his throbbing Erection.

If any one would see him like this it would be his end…, Dean thought, before the first wave of his orgasm splashed at the shore…

\----------

He was panting, grunting animalistic in his last moves and shallow thrusts on that surrogate Dick fucking his ass and his hand jerking him off…

It would help only for so long…, the Hunters brain reminded right that moment Dean came down from his short lifted high, his last drops not even spent…

He damn the fuck, needed more…!

...


End file.
